The Wrong One?
by WingJade
Summary: Ryou and Bakura know they're a match made in...someplace nice. But Yami's having doubts about his 'relations' with Yugi. Rewrote chapter 1.
1. Default Chapter

****

Okay, it's a shonen-ai songfic. Ryou/Bakura and Yami/Yugi, Bakura-kun = Ryou, Yami Bakura = Bakura. If you no like, you can leave, or stay see if you'll be converted. It's all the same to me. But if you do indulge in the shonen-ai goodness, by all means, continue on. My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, hooray! Yes, and I *know* that Yugi never calls Yami Yugi 'Yami' except in the dub, but I am not calling him Yu-Gi-Oh, which I don't like, and he's never referred to by name. It's always just 'the other Yugi' and in one episode Yami says that he has been called Yami. (That's the dub, I've only seen the Japanese version up to Jounouchi's duel with Bandit Keith.) The song is 'The Wrong One (Loves You Right), by whoever wrote the song, sung by Celine Dion. 

Ryou sighed as Anzu continued on her well-meaning rant. "He's- well, he's not very nice. He was willing to kill us all to get Yugi's puzzle, Bakura-kun. And he was never kind to you. He's-he's just the wrong one for you." 

"Anzu-san, I know you mean well, but…" He sighed. "I really don't care how you feel about him. Last I checked, he was my lover, not yours." 

"But when has he-."

Ryou then said the last two words he'd ever expected to say to anyone, especially a friend. "Shut up." He smiled apologetically. "Please, Anzu-san, you don't understand." He turned his back on the girl and headed home.

**__**

Don't care, what they think

How they feel, or what they say

You're everything, I never knew 

I always wanted, baby 

I've been warned, so many times

They tell me I've ignored the signs

"Yami?"

The former Pharaoh looked up to see Yugi with tears on his cheeks. "What happened?" He reached for his aibou, pulled him close, and kissed his forehead. "Anzu…I told her…about you and me…and she said that-that we shouldn't be together, because we're too different-and that you couldn't ever love me for real." Yami frowned and when Yugi clung to him tighter. "She's wrong, right?" 

"Of-of course." 

Yugi offered a sad smile. "I wish that she could understand that." 

**__**

But nobody knows you like I do

The only one for me is you 

"Bakura, please-stop! I'm trying to make dinner and you're-" Ryou moaned as his yami nibbled further down his neck. "Forget it. I'd much rather have you anyway. We can order food." 

"But-."

"What did I say about 'but'?" 

Ryou smiled. "That you like mine?" 

"Don't be a smart mouth." Bakura spun Ryou's around and pressed their lips together. "Now, you are coming upstairs with me," he whispered, "and I am not going to take 'no' or 'but, Bakura' for an answer." With that, Bakura picked up Ryou and slung him over his shoulder, and the boy made no move to fight him.

**__**

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right 

Can't run-can't hide-can't say no 

When the wrong one loves you right 

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi attempt his math homework. "If x is y, and y is thirty-four, and z is p minus six, and p is x, then-darn, I lost my place." 

"Then p is thirty-four, so is x, and z is twenty-eight." Yugi smiled his thanks and returned to his work. //See, Anzu, you were wrong, he loves me. I'll be with him forever. He'd never hurt me. Kaiba, maybe, but never me. // 

*Of –of course. I'll love you until we leave this world, and after. I will always care for you. * 

**Yami…You're the best thing that ever happened to me. **

*I-I'm glad. * 

**__**

Getting tired, of hearing that 

You're dangerous, but they won't stop

Until I leave, they won't believe 

That being with you won't break my heart

So worried 'bout, the road ahead

They can't see that, you're my best friend 

After their round of lovemaking, Bakura ran his fingers through his Ryou's hair and nibbled on the white-haired boy's ear. "Mine, all mine. Every inch of you is all mine, right?" 

"Every inch, centimeter, millimeter of me, you thief, even the little spaces between my toes." Ryou laughed and was pulled close to his yami. "Have you always been this silly?" Bakura asked, fiddling with Ryou's hair again. "Bakura, you smell like sex. Let me go." 

Bakura grinned wickedly. "I'll take a shower if you'll wash my back." Ryou smiled and softly kissed him. "Only if you wash mine."   
"It's a deal." 

**__**

They're never gonna take me away from you 

There's nothing they can do 

"Will you guys cut it out? People are really staring to stare!" Anzu snapped at the couples sitting across from her. 

"Why are Honda and the blond allowed to make out in public?" Bakura asked, nibbling on Ryou's neck.

Honda grinned. " 'We don't look like we're committing incest, not to mention statutory rape.'" Yugi blushed, as he did whenever sex came up and Ryou quickly became very interested in the ceiling. "Ashamed of me, love?" Bakura teased. "Because if you are, I imagine Seto-chan is free tonight-" Jounouchi gagged. "What? I think he is very handsome." Ryou looked almost crushed, and Bakura nuzzled his neck. "But you're much more beautiful than he is, lover." Anzu got up, slamming her hands down on the table. "What's the matter, Anzu?" 

"How can you discuss this like it's fine," she hissed. "Both of you are old enough to be in a museum, and you're having sex with teenagers who aren't ready for it yet!" 

"But-but they're-" Ryou shrugged. "They're just right for us, Anzu. That's all it is, and nothing anyone says will change it." Anzu stormed out of the booth and out of the door. Yami followed her. "Anzu. Please. This is going to hurt Yugi so much, he's going to-."

"I'm going to hurt him? What about you? You almost broke his soul when you were willing to kill Kaiba. I never want to see him like that again. He's so gentle and sweet! What do you think you can give him that won't hurt him! Even if you haven't had sex, I bet you're just waiting to-to seduce him or something. He's too young, too innocent for that. You know he wouldn't have been involved with Pegasus if it wasn't for you. He never would have had to go through that. Now, I'm grateful to you for saving me that time, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you defile my dearest friend, someone I love like a brother!" 

"Defile? Anzu, I'm not in this relationship for physical satisfaction-."

She turned her back on him. "Maybe you *think* that, but you're going to change your mind the minute he doesn't obey your every command. I know what guys like you can do. Being so much older gives you an advantage, even if you don't think it does. If you think you love Yugi, then leave him alone." Her words struck long buried doubts inside of Yami's heart. Yugi was much younger than he was, and far less worldly-wise. And it would be very easy for him to seduce Yugi without even meaning to… "Think about it." Then she left, disappearing around a corner. Yami, head filled with tumbling thoughts, went back to the café. 

**__**

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right 

Can't-can't hide-can't say no 

When the wrong one loves you right 

When the wrong one loves you right

Yugi stared at his feet as he and the others left the little café. "Why can't she just understand? She always understood everything. What's wrong with this?" 

"I think she might be jealous." Yugi looked lost, but Ryou and Bakura both nodded, while Yami looked a little uneasy. "She's upset that I'm spending time with Yami instead of her?" 

Honda shook his head. "No, Jounouchi just doesn't know what he's talking about. She's not jealous." 

Yugi frowned. "So what is going on?" Reaching for Yami's hand, he was surprised when his lover pulled it away and out of reach. "Yami, I won't get mad. Please, if you know-." 

"It's not anyone else's business." 

Yugi, one of the sweetest of souls, scowled. Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, and even Bakura all glanced around uncomfortably. "Well-." 

"See you, Yugi, Yami." 

"Bye!" The others all made hasty exits, while Yugi glared at his yami's profile. Swallowing, he said, "Yami, if you know something-"

"Let's just say I think Anzu has a good point. It's very easy for someone like you to think that they are in love, especially with someone like me. Perhaps it's for the best that we-that you discontinue your relations with me." With that, Yami pulled the puzzle from his neck, cutting himself off from Yugi's mind. Then, before Yugi could even cry out, he seemed to fade away into the darkness. The smaller of the broken pair burst into hysterical sobs. "Yami…Yami…please, don't go, don't leave me…" In vain, Yugi searched his mind and cried out when he found nothing but his own pain of being left alone. How could Yami do this…Yami was supposed to love him, did, would never leave, and would always love him, how could he think Anzu was right? Didn't he know Yugi needed him…?

**__**

How can I walk away 

When the feeling's so strong

I know you're where I belong 

They say I let my heart 

Make up my mind

That's why I'll never say good-bye

Alone again, after living in Yugi's warmth, was enough to drive one ex-pharaoh insane. But he was so much older, wiser, could he expect a real relationship, a healthy one for his little love? Just because he was so drawn to Yugi, was it enough? He supposed Anzu was only looking out for Yugi, he knew how much she cared for her little friend and he thought he was doing the right thing for Yugi, but did the right thing always hurt this much? Oh, why had he let Yugi into his heart? It wasn't right of him-he wasn't suited to Yugi-but nothing wrong could feel so horrible to break! Yami put his head into his knees and, for the first time in all the time he could remember, his strong chest heaved with sobs.

**__**

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right 

Can't-can't hide-can't say no 

When the wrong one loves you right 

When the wrong one loves you right

Where the heck did all this angst stuff come from? This was supposed to be all fluffy. And I'm not trying to make Anzu look bad here, just overprotective, so Anzu fans, don't get mad at me! I kind of like her, just not as a partner for Yugi. She seems too much like an older sister figure to me, even though I can understand that Yugi would have a crush on her. He just calls her 'Anzu'. Even Jounouchi gets a 'kun' at the end of his name. Yeah, yeah, Bakura is a little OCC, but the Bakura on TV is all mean and scary, and a little like a chipmunk on speed, (Japanese voice) and besides, I like the idea of him being sweet to Ryou-chan! 

Ryou: Ryou-*kun*! I'm not a girl! Or a little living stuffed animal! 

Kero-chan: I resent that! Besides, my name is-

Wingjade: (cuts him off) Bye-bye, everybody! (Let's go before he starts to rant again, Ryou-chan! 

Ryou: Ryou-*kun*! 


	2. I Believe In Love, and I Believe In You

****

This part's not a songfic. I guess it just came out that way. Some more sad stuff and a little fluff. Pairings are the same as before, warnings are the same, and Ryou and Yugi are still the cutest ever! Okay, yeah, okay, let's start. Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, of course, otherwise we'd actually have some nice hugs and kisses to work with, other than some really vague stuff, like 'Jounouchi knows your heart.' Yeah, from my DVDs, which keep calling the Blue-Eyes 'Green-Eyes' and Seto 'Lion' and Mokuba 'Wooden Horse' and translates 'Bakura' as 'Muleng'. Thanks to my reviewers! Xella, dilanda, the stuff I added to Chapter One was sparked by your reviews. Juvi, Sarina, Lily, everybody, thanks so much! Reviews make me happy! And I am not keeping them apart forever, no, no, no! 

Chapter 2

I Believe In Love, and I Believe In You 

Yugi rolled his lunch around in its box. It didn't appeal to him at all. //Yami, where are you? I need you; I need you so much! Where'd you go? // He clutched the puzzle in his hand, crying silently inside. His other half that he needed so badly had abandoned him, and he didn't even understand why. It had to have been something he'd done, to make Yami think that Yugi shouldn't be with him. No, that was wrong. Yami had said… 'Let's just say I think Anzu has a point…' Anzu! She had hated their relationship so much…had she been out to destroy it? No, that was wrong too, wasn't it? Anzu was his friend, she wouldn't want to hurt him…then why would Yami say that? Yami was always very precise in how he spoke, that had to be what he meant. He was taking Anzu's advice to stay away from him. Well, when he got home, he wasn't leaving until Yami came back. He had to come back at some point, didn't he? Where else could he go? 

Jounouchi sighed. "Honda, look at him. He's just staring out the window. He isn't even looking at his food, and when I went to the shop this morning, his grandpa said that he didn't eat dinner or breakfast and left early. I'm really worried about him." Honda squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder tightly. "I know. What I don't understand is why Yami suddenly up and decided that he needed to leave him." Memories of the previous night, when Yugi had run over to Jounouchi's home, sobbing and broken-hearted, flashed through his mind. "I thought that they loved each other." Jounouchi looked back over at Yugi. "They do, or at least, Yugi loves him." 

Honda nodded. "Yeah. I wish we could do something." 

The blonde chewed on his lower lip then punched the air in the symbol of an idea. "We'll find Yami for him!" 

"And how do you suppose we go about doing that?" 

Jounouchi thought for a moment, then a figurative light bulb appeared over his head. "We'll ask Bakura for help." He blinked. "Wow, never thought I'd say that. But seriously, he's got magic and stuff." 

Honda popped some rice into his mouth. "And what makes you think he'll want to help?" Jounouchi grinned. "We've got the owner of the big brown eyes on our side. We can't lose." 

"You *do* mean Ryou, right?" 

"So, we thought you could help us find Yami because you've got magic and know how to work the ring and stuff." 

Bakura smirked. "I could-but I won't. I've got better things to do then patch up broken hearts." 

Jounouchi sighed regretfully. "I didn't want to have to do this. Ryou." The white-haired boy stuck out his lower lip ever so slightly and blinked his adorable brown eyes at Bakura. "Please, Bakura? Please?" 

"No. Stop doing that." 

Ryou pouted. "For me?" 

"No-stop it." 

Ryou sniffled. "Please?" The sight of tears welling up in Ryou's eyes was too much for any normal person to stand, but Bakura refused to be won over so easily. "Ryou, forget it. I'm not being part of this, got it?" 

"But-but Yugi needs our help and-and-" Ryou broke down in tears. "You could help, but you won't-you're so cruel!" 

"Oh, stop it already! I'll help, I'll help! Just stop crying!" Ryou brightened up immediately. "Thank you!" He hugged Bakura. "I knew you would." 

"And people say I'm evil. Those eyes should be registered as a weapon." Ryou smiled and the foursome set off on their quest.

"Now, you realize that it could take days to find him, if he's still even in this city." Bakura shrugged. "The Ring can only zone in on other items, and according to what you guys told me Yugi told you, Yami took his off. For all we know, it's sitting in the gutter somewhere." There was a collective groan, but the foursome spent the next three hours following the lead of the Ring. To no one's surprise, Bakura was the first to complain. "This is getting stupid. I'm cold, hungry, we've been wandering around for hours, and there's no sign of that stupid has-been Pharaoh. I swear, he's like a cat, never in one place for more than a few seconds." Ryou sighed and nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should go and check up on Yugi. He probably needs it." 

When the foursome reached Yugi's door, there was already someone there. "Anzu! What are you doing here?" Jounouchi growled. 

"I came to see how Yugi was doing-." 

"Who says you got the right to do that? This is your fault! You probably put that crazy idea in Yami's head! You-." 

Honda cut him off with a touch to the shoulder. "Anzu, maybe you should go." She shook her head. "I know why Yami left, and I have to tell Yugi that I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect him. He'll understand, once he figures out that Yami wasn't right for him." Anzu was very lucky that she was female, and their friend. Otherwise Jounouchi would have pounded her into the ground. As it was, he went into a sputtering rage, and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl. Those two need each other, like I need Ryou. It's like cutting out a piece of your soul to be separated like that." 

Anzu crossed her arms. "A part Yugi can live without, I assure you. He was fine without Yami before, right? And Ryou was fine before he met you, better off, in fact." 

"Don't be dumb." Everyone turned to stare at Ryou. "I'm sorry, Anzu-san, but-it's like the difference between a person born blind and someone having their eyes taken out. The person born blind doesn't miss seeing things because they never did. But a person who loses their eyesight goes through great grief to come to terms with their loss, and sometimes they never do." 

Just then Yugi's grandfather opened the door. "I thought I heard your voices. Go up. He needs some company. He won't eat or do his homework or even sleep. He just keeps saying that he's not doing anything until Yami comes back." The man, face creased with worry, missed the glares that the boys shot at Anzu. The group headed upstairs, minus Yugi's grandpa, who stayed behind. Opening Yugi's door, Jounouchi said, "Yugi?" The small boy was sitting on his windowsill, staring outside. "Hey." Yugi didn't move. Jounouchi reached out and touched his shoulder. There was still no movement from him. The blonde wrenched Yugi around and shook him hard. The bearer of the Sennen Puzzle pulled away and resumed watching the street. "Talk to us, Yugi!" Jounouchi practically begged. Anzu sat down next to him. "You need to stop this. Come on, I know your grandpa will warm up some dinner for you-" 

"Go away. I don't want any. I'm staying right here until he comes back or he reaches for me." Yugi pressed himself closer to the window. "Yugi, you're worrying us. We're here, and we care about you." 

"Then why did you make him leave? You were the one who told him that he should!" Yugi whirled around to look at her, tears starting to build. "If you care so much about me, why did you make him leave?" 

"You-You always hurt the ones you love, Yugi. He-." 

"Didn't do anything! He just loved me-and I love him-and-" Yugi buried his face into his knees. "Just go away." Anzu's eyes filled with tears, and she left the room, slamming the door behind her. "Are you really going to just wait for him here, Yugi?" 

"He'll come back to me. He has to. I know he loves me." Ryou slipped an arm around his shoulders. "All right. But eat a little, please? Yami would want you to get sick, which you will if you don't eat." Yugi leaned against Ryou, it wasn't Yami, but it felt warm and caring and not at all judgmental, which he needed. "Okay, I'll eat in the morning or later. I promise, okay?" Ryou nodded. "Good. And go to school tomorrow. He'll find you. He always can, or he'll reach you. He does love you." Getting up, Ryou said, "Come on, guys, let's go." Bakura took his arm and lead him out. Honda followed, but Jounouchi stayed for a few minutes. "You can always call me, okay?" Yugi nodded. "He'll come back, Yugi. He loves you, he loves you more than anything in the world. I know it." But it seemed that Jounouchi had lost Yugi again, so he sighed, squeezed his friend's shoulder and left. 

Around one in the morning, when Yugi had finally fallen asleep, a taller figure entered the room. Silently as an owl wings through the night, he knelt next to Yugi's sleeping form. He kissed his forehead, each closed eye, each cheek, down each tear track, and finally his lips. "I love you." He then left the way he had come, via the window. Yugi sat up, looking around. He could have sworn that someone had been there, he could feel the touch of a kiss on his mouth. He had come back, and maybe he would come again. Next time, he'd be ready and awake to meet his love. 

****

Ah, more sap and sadness and a little bit of fluff! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! Bye! 


	3. All To Myself

****

FINALLY! I never thought I'd get to this part. Anyway, here's the last part. I'm happy with it. I'll probably write another Yu-Gi-Oh fic. This was way fun to write. Pairings are the same, with a little one-sided Seto/Yugi on the side. Disclaimer is the same, duh. Um, I'm not sure on if Kaiba's in school…let's say he only goes every other day or something.

****

Chapter 3

All To Myself 

One cloud, Yami's kiss on his lips, two clouds, a kiss for each eye, three clouds, three whispered words- "Motou-kun. Motou-kun!" Yugi didn't hear his teacher's voice. All he could think of was that late night kiss. It had been Yami. He had come home. He'd just been nervous, Yugi knew it. There was a loud slamming noise. His teacher had slammed his hands down on Yugi's desk. "Motou-kun! Perhaps you could share what is so interesting outside?" Yugi snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry, Watanabe-sensei. I'm just a little tired. I'll pay better attention now." Once the teacher had returned to the front of the room, Ryou flicked a note at Yugi. The tri-colored haired boy opened it under the desk. It read, 'Are you okay? Did something happen?' 

Yugi scribbled back, 'I'll tell you later, during break.'

"So, what happened?" 

Yugi smiled. "You love knowing things, don't you, Ryou?" The white haired boy shrugged. "So? What happened?" 

"Yami came home last night!" 

Ryou smiled. "Really? Is he here?" 

"No…he didn't stay, he just came and kissed me, then he left." 

Ryou frowned. "Darn. Oh well, at least he came. It's still really great." 

"What's great?" Jounouchi sat down next to Ryou. "Let me guess. A: Kaiba is leaving town, or B. Yami came home." 

"Why would Kaiba leaving be good, and yes, Yami came home! I was so happy! I knew Anzu was wrong about him!" 

"So where is he?" Yugi shrugged. "Wait, so he came, and then left again? Stupid Egyptian freak bastard…Sorry. But why'd he go, if he took the trouble of coming back?" Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm going to wait up for him tonight. I'll talk to him." Unnoticed by the threesome, Anzu had overheard the entire conversation. "What is it going to take to help Yugi to understand that Yami's not good for him? Could I act like Yami and I…nah, no one would buy that. Yami's obviously not listening to me, and I can't stop him by force." A rather bad idea came to her, and she smiled. "This'll work for sure. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Kaiba-kun!" 

"Kaiba-sama, you have a phone call. It's some girl named Anzu." Kaiba grabbed his phone. "Anzu-san?" 

"Good afternoon. I was wondering, are you still interested in Yugi?" 

"Of course, why?" 

"Well, I finally got Yami to do a vanishing act. Yugi's waiting, but I think this might be a nice opening for you. You'd be much better for Yugi anyway. For one thing, you aren't thousands of years older than he is." 

"Thanks for the hint, Anzu. Good-bye." Kaiba hung up. "Stupid girl. I love Yugi, certainly, but I'm not about to try and steal him from someone who still loves him-and from someone he loves. Yugi was the one to teach me how much you can really love someone."

"See you! I'm going home now!" Yugi ran around the corner, and nearly ran into Seto Kaiba. "Sorry-Kaiba!" 

The taller young man smiled at him. "It's nice to see you, Yugi." Yugi nodded. "Do you need a ride home?" 

Well, it would be nice to get to the game shop faster. Besides, he could catch up a little with Kaiba. "Sure!" Both got into the back seat of Kaiba's car, and the driver drove away. (It seemed that Kaiba didn't want to use the limousine today.) "How have you been? How's Mokuba?" 

"Both of us are fine, Yugi. Mokuba all hyped up over that new fighting game version of Duel Monsters. It's kind of cool, except the graphics are pretty bad. I could do it better. How's Yami? I've been meaning to ask him for a rematch." Yugi bit his lip. "Was that the wrong thing to ask, Yugi?" 

"No-it's just that he hasn't been around lately." There was a silence, then Seto asked, "And you're okay with that?" Yugi shook his head. "Is he coming back?" Yugi shrugged, finally betraying his own doubts to another person. "He came back in the middle of the night, or I think he did, but he left again and now I'm mad at one of my best friends because she made him leave!" Yugi's eyes filed with tears, and he wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all that." Kaiba reached out and brushed-though he was tempted to kiss- the remaining tears away from Yugi's face. "Kai-Kaiba." 

The driver stopped and Yugi, very confused at the emotions in Kaiba's eyes, got out. "Call me Seto, please, Yugi. I don't want to have to be Kaiba to you." //I want to be everything to you and keep you all to myself.// 

"Okay, Seto-kun. Thanks for the ride. And for listening." As the car pulled away, Kaiba smiled sadly to himself. "Anytime, Yugi, anytime at all." 

"What are you watching, Bakura?" 

The tomb robber smiled. "Naked sumo wrestling."

"Ex-excuse me?" Ryou still didn't get Bakura's rather, um, odd sense of humor.

"I'm just kidding. It's a movie I got." 

"Bakura, you stole it, did you?" 

Ryou's darker half sighed. "No, my stealing days are over. Name one thing I've stolen in the last month." 

"Let's see: That disc player you 'borrowed' from Jounouchi, and that watch from the balloon seller, and that gun-lighter thing, and Honda's lunch, and the pack of gum from that girl and-"

"All right, all right, stop it! Just for your information, the blonde loaned me the tape." //After I waved the Ring in his face a few times. Chain Energy is so much fun! // 

"How about we act out this movie?"

"Is that all you think about? Sex, stealing, sex, sex, porn videos, sex-." 

Bakura shrugged. "Yeah? So?" He turned back to watching the movie, but even Bakura couldn't keep the slight hurt from his aibou. "Bakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." His other half only turned up the volume. "Bakura? Say something." Ryou sat down next to Bakura and reached out to touch him. The tomb raider pounced, pinning Ryou to the sofa. *Actually, it's more like Ryou, sex with him, Ryou, Ryou, dates with Ryou, Ryou, and then maybe a shoplifting once in a while. You tell anyone I said that and you die. * 

"I love you too." 

Yami was, to put it bluntly, sulking. Ever since he had seen Yugi get into Kaiba's car, possessiveness and envy was threatening to eat him up. He'd long since figured out that Kaiba loved Yugi, as much as he knew how, (and he also knew that Yugi had harbored a crush on the other boy before starting their relationship). //You should be happy. Kaiba is rich and can provide for him. And Kaiba isn't the most emotionally stable person in this world. He could use someone like Yugi to love him. // The sensible part of him argued. //Kaiba will take care of him. // The emotional part of him whined, //But *I* love Yugi! He's mine. // //Well, you *did* abandon him. For his own good, of course. Of course, Anzu is very overprotective. I pity her children. // 

"What are you doing here?" The darker half of Yugi Motou turned and found himself face to face-well, almost-with Seto Kaiba. He'd spent his entire day wandering and had meandered his way to Kaiba's front gate. "If you're looking for Yugi, he should probably be at home. I just dropped him off half an hour ago. Speaking of that," Kaiba settled on the base of his fence, "he's waiting for you. He misses you. Why won't you go back?" "It's not something I'm going to talk about with you, Kaiba." The CEO of Kaiba Corp. laughed softly. "Oh, yes, you are. Yugi means very much to me, and I'm not going to let you drop him without a very good reason. Preferably several. Let's make it a game. That should be to your liking. If you manage to convince me, you can go and do what you like. And don't think you can just get away. I *do* have security, and I know you don't kill unless you have to." 

"Humph. And if I don't?" 

"You go and make up with Yugi. I'll even drive you." 

"You really do love him." Kaiba only shrugged. "Fine, let's play." 

"You've got five chances." 

Yami thought for a moment to organize his thoughts, and then began. "I'm too old for him. He isn't ready for a physical relationship." 

"So you just want to fuck him but your tiny excuses for morals keep getting in the way?" Yami snapped, "No, of course not! I'd be happy to stay in this sort of relationship until he is! How can you say that?" 

"One chance down." Kaiba smiled, rather sarcastically. "Care to try again?" 

"I've put him through emotional trauma. Like when we dueled." 

"He's forgiven you and gotten over it. He'd forgive you and bounce back a million times. Two down." 

Yami sighed. "I've turned him against his friends." 

"Bullshit. Anzu did it to herself, he's avoiding her because he doesn't know what to say, and he and the others are fine. Face it, you don't have any better reason. Anzu's advice isn't always the best. Are you going to tell me you don't love him?" Yami almost started to fidget. "He could do better. You, for instance." Kaiba laughed. "I'm serious." The multimillionaire nodded. "I know that. But regardless of how much 'better' he could do, you are the one he * wants *. He loves you. Next?" Yami suddenly realized he had no 'next'. That was the end of any reasons he could come up with…and Kaiba had disproved or negated everything he'd already said…which probably meant that there was no reason. "I give up. Take me to Yugi." 

As the pair drove in one of Kaiba's many cars, Yami asked, "When did you notice that you were in love with Yugi?" 

"Just because he wants you and not me is no reason to rub it in." 

"I'm just asking." 

There was a silence; then Kaiba answered, "When I came to the island to rescue Mokuba. And he asked me to join up with you. I wanted to stay with you so badly. But I couldn't. And when we had to duel…seeing him like that…I dreamed about it afterwards. I'd never felt so guilty in my life. I believed I was doing what I had to, to save the one I loved, but still…" Kaiba sighed. "When I realized that he loved you and not me…I almost told him anyway. But I didn't want to make him unhappy. I knew that his heart was yours, but I couldn't help but feel for him." Kaiba smiled a smile so small that it was almost undetectable. "If you ever hurt him again, I'll find a way to seal you into that puzzle and toss you into the sea. Or even better, I'll keep you my house as my personal slave." Yami did a double take and glanced at the door of the car. "It's locked, by the way." Yami was getting ready to punch his way out when Kaiba laughed. "Just kidding." 

"I wasn't aware you had a sense of humor." 

Kaiba frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think I was either." Kaiba stopped a block from the Game Shop. "I'll leave you here. It wouldn't do for Yugi to see me. He may be innocent, but he's not stupid. And neither am I. I know what it would look like." 

Yami got out of the car, smiling. "Thanks. If it helps, I was very jealous, seeing you two together. You could get him, I always thought of you as a rival for his love." 

"Does this means I get a rematch?" Kaiba exited the car too. Yami shook his head. "Well, how about a kiss instead?" Yami, grinning impishly, kissed Kaiba softly and strolled down the block towards the game shop. Kaiba watched him go, smiling. "I can't believe I said that! Kaiba, you are really starting to get pathetic. What's wrong with you? Well, you're talking to yourself, for one thing." 

For the first time in days, Yami slipped the puzzle over his head. Before trying to contact Yugi, he practiced what to say. //Yugi…I'm sorry for abandoning you? For making you feel scared and insecure and-forget it. I'll just wing it. I'm the King of Games…I'll just pretend this is a duel and-// He reached the game shop door and quietly opened it. "Aibou?" There was no answer except the sound of Yugi's music upstairs. "Yugi?" There was still no answer. Through their link, Yami called, *Yugi? * He felt Yugi's joy and surprise immediately. **Yami? Where are you? ** 

*Hold on, I'm coming up. * Yami went up the stairs two at a time to find Yugi sitting on his bed, music silenced. "Aibou…." 

Yugi got up and held out his arms, smiling. "Welcome home, Yami." The King of Game couldn't resist and pulled Yugi into an embrace. Then, silently, he pushed him away. "Listen, Yugi. I just came to say that I love you and to ask for your forgiveness for leaving you. I know that you must be angry at me, even if you did miss me." 

"I was never angry, Yami. I just didn't understand why you left. What did Anzu say?" Yami sighed. "She just pulled up a lot of doubts that I didn't ever acknowledge. About you and how young you are…and how you could do so much better…" 

"I don't care about that. Anzu should know that. I just want you. I don't want someone else." 

Yami pulled him close again. "I know that now. That's what Kaiba said too." 

"Seto-kun told you that?" 

Yami frowned. "Since when do you start call him that?" 

"Since today. He said to after he drove me home. He was being so nice to me." Yugi blushed, realizing what conclusions Yami could draw from that. "Relax, I know nothing happened. Though I was very jealous." 

Yugi laughed. "That's so cute." Suddenly serious, Yugi said, "Yami, you don't need to be jealous. I'm all yours. You're mine too. We belong to each other, and if anyone doubts it…well, then…they're just…well, they're probably blind, for starters." Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck, then moved up to his lips, pressing the two of them together. "I love you." A sudden tear rose in his eye and fell on Yugi's cheek. "I'm sorry I left you. I was such a fool to listen to my doubts." There was a long silence. Yami didn't say another word, but looked down at the floor, hoping Yugi would say something and not leave him hanging. The smaller of the duo softly kissed his love. "Maybe you were. But I'm happy you loved me enough to try to make sure you were the right one. Even if you're the 'wrong' one, Yami, you love me in just the right way." With that, Yugi pulled Yami down onto of him for a more passionate kiss. Without warning, Yami removed the buckle Yugi wore and began dropping kisses on his neck. When one kiss felt more like a bite, the shorter boy jumped. "Relax, Yugi." Sensing where his other half might decide to go with this, Yugi stopped him. "Not-not now." 

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh, don't be ridiculous, Yugi. I don't exactly expect you to have sex with me the minute I get back." Yami kissed him on the forehead before lying down next to his aibou and playing with his hair. "Giving you a love bite, well, that's different." 

"What?!" 

Yami chuckled at Yugi's expression. "Just put the buckle on and no one will see." 

"Yugi…what's this?" Jounouchi ran his finger over the red mark just visible above the buckle. "It's-no way! Yugi-."

"I got it last night. Seto-kun-."

"WHAT?! Kaiba gave you that?!" 

Honda came over, confused. "Kaiba gave him-oh geez, Yugi, I didn't think you were that desperate for affection-."

"What's happening-Oh my god, Yugi, how'd you get that?" Yugi nearly screamed in irritation. "One. Seto-kun-."

"Kaiba-san gave you that?" 

"No! Seto-kun drove Yami home and *he* gave it to me!" This drew stares from the others in the classroom. "Perhaps you shouldn't announce our relationship until we discuss it, aibou." Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou all jumped as Yami came up behind them and leaned over to kiss Yugi softly on the forehead. "So you're really back, huh? Do you know how much trouble you put us through, having Yugi crying and all and having us wander around town and-" 

"Yes, yes I do. Yugi and I have discussed it, and he has forgiven me." All eyes turned to Jounouchi, expecting him to argue, but the blonde surprised them all by playfully punching Yami in the shoulder. "I guess we'll have to forgive you, then, huh? Since Yugi loves you and all. Though, I wonder what Anzu's going to say about all this." 

"Who cares?" Anzu happened to walk into the room at that moment, as Yami osculated his aibou firmly, forcing him to lean backwards. The girl stared at them, blue eyes glaring only at Yami, but then she stalked up to the front of the room. "Yeah," said Yugi softly, a somewhat sad smile on his lips. "Who cares?" 

****

Well, there's the end. ::sniffs:: I'm happy with my Yu-Gi-Oh shonen-ai fic, even if that Seto/Yugi stuff came from nowhere! Thanks for my reviews, and I hope to write again soon. Bye! 


End file.
